efeunofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1
thumb|[[Jenson Button logró proclamarse campeón en el Gran Premio de Brasil de 2009.]] thumb|[[Sebastian Vettel, subcampeón de la temporada 2009.]] thumb|[[Rubens Barrichello, acabó en el 3º puesto.]] La temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1 fue la 60ª edición del campeonato del mundo de F1 de la FIA. Esta temporada estuvo marcada por la victoria en el campeonato de pilotos y equipos por Brawn GP, cuando estuvo a punto de no correr en esta temporada (previamente conocido como Honda Racing F1 Team). También marcó la última temporada para BMW Sauber y Toyota en la máxima categoría. Equipos y pilotos Los equipos aparecen ordenados tal y como lo están en la clasificación del mundial de constructores de la temporada 2008. Los pilotos titulares que aparecen en la tabla son los oficiales y están basados en referencias que se pueden encontrar al final de la entrada. Notas * El 23 de marzo de 2009 y a tan sólo 3 días del inicio oficial del mundial en el Gran Premio de Australia de 2009, la FIA cambió la numeración de los monoplazas y de sus pilotos y escuderías. Hizo público este comunicado considerando a la escudería Brawn GP como nueva y asignándole los últimos números. Sin embargo, el 26 de marzo se volvían a cambiar los números debido a una petición de Force India, que pretendía conservar el 20 y el 21; por lo que los pilotos de Brawn llevarán el 22 y el 23, quedando vacantes el 18 y el 19. AS (26-03-2009), La FIA vuelve a cambiar los números de los Brawn GP por segunda vez, en as.com. * Sébastien Bourdais fue despedido de Toro Rosso y sustituido por Jaime Alguersuari después del Gran Premio de Alemania por "no cumplir las expectativas" del equipo.Fórmula 1 (17-07-2009), «Toro Rosso and Bourdais part company», en formula1.com. * Felipe Massa es sustituido por Luca Badoer en Ferrari a partir del Gran Premio de Europa después del grave accidente del brasileño en Hungría, pese a que en un principio el candidato a pilotar era Michael Schumacher.MARCA (29-07-2009), «Michael Schumacher será el sustituto de Massa en el Gran Premio de Europa», en marca.com.Tras el GP de Bélgica, Ferrari decidió darle el volante de Badoer al también italiano Giancarlo Fisichella, hasta entonces piloto de Force India. Tras el anuncio oficial, la escudería india ha publicado que Vitantonio Liuzzi sustituirá a Fisichella. * Nelson Piquet hizo público en su página web el pasado 3 de agosto de 2009 un comunicado de la escudería Renault en el que se le comunica que no seguirá formando parte de su equipo de carreras. Le sustituye Romain Grosjean. * Kamui Kobayashi sustituye a Timo Glock, que sufrió un aparatoso accidente en Japón, desde el Gran Premio de Brasil. ≠ El banco ING Group y Mutua Madrileña dejan de patrocinar al equipo Renault desde el GP de Singapur por el "caso Singapur 2008". Equipos confirmados Equipos inscritos en la FOM * Ferrari. * Red Bull. * Renault. * Force India. * Toro Rosso. * Toyota. * Williams. Equipos miembros de la GPMA * BMW Sauber. * McLaren Mercedes. Nuevos equipos * Brawn (antiguo Honda). Cambios Cambios de puntuación El 17 de marzo, la FIA anuncia un cambio revolucionario en la puntuación:ITV Sports (17-03-2009), The 2009 world championship will be won by the driver who scores the most wins, en itv-f1.com. el ganador del mundial será el piloto con más victorias. Sólo en caso de empate a victorias, se recurrirá a la puntuación, que continuará con el mismo sistema de la temporada anterior: 10/8/6/5/4/3/2/1 puntos para los puestos del 1º al 8º de cada carrera, computándose todos los resultados. Para el resto de puestos de la clasificación del mundial de pilotos (del segundo para abajo), y para el mundial de constructores, seguirá en vigor el sistema de puntos igualmente. Sin embargo, la oposición frontal de todos los equipos y de la FOTA a este cambio ha hecho que la FIA aplace estos cambios a 2010. Con este sistema, el vencedor del mundial habría cambiado 12 veces a lo largo de la historia: * 1958: El campeón habría sido Stirling Moss (4 victorias / 38 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Mike Hawthorn (1 victoria / 44 puntos). * 1964: Jim Clark (3 victorias / 32 puntos / 3º) en lugar de John Surtees (2 victorias / 40 puntos). * 1967: Jim Clark (4 victorias / 41 puntos / 3º) en lugar de Denny Hulme (2 victorias / 51 puntos). * 1977: Mario Andretti (4 victorias / 47 puntos / 3º) en lugar de Niki Lauda (3 victorias / 72 puntos). * 1979: Alan Jones (4 victorias / 43 puntos / 3º) en lugar de Jody Scheckter (3 victorias / 60 puntos). * 1982: Didier Pironi (2 victorias / 39 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Keke Rosberg (1 victoria / 44 puntos). * 1983: Alain Prost (4 victorias / 57 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Nelson Piquet (3 victorias / 59 puntos). * 1984: Alain Prost (7 victorias / 71,5 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Niki Lauda (5 victorias / 72 puntos). * 1986: Nigel Mansell (5 victorias / 72 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Alain Prost (4 victorias / 74 puntos). * 1987: Nigel Mansell (6 victorias / 61 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Nelson Piquet (3 victorias / 76 puntos). * 1989: Ayrton Senna (6 victorias / 60 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Alain Prost (4 victorias / 81 puntos). * 2008: Felipe Massa (6 victorias / 97 puntos / 2º) en lugar de Lewis Hamilton (5 victorias / 98 puntos). Cambios de pilotos * Sebastian Vettel: Pasa de ser piloto en la Scuderia Toro Rosso a serlo de Red Bull Racing. * Sébastien Buemi: Es nuevo piloto oficial del equipo Toro Rosso, sustituyendo a Sebastian Vettel. * Sébastien Bourdais: Fue despedido de Toro Rosso tras el Gran Premio de Alemania por "no cumplir las expectativas". * Jaime Alguersuari: Es el sustituto de Sébastien Bourdais en Toro Rosso desde el Gran Premio de Hungría. * Felipe Massa: Es sustituido por Luca Badoer en Ferrari después de su accidente en la clasificación del Gran Premio de Hungría. * Luca Badoer: Es el sustituto de Felipe Massa en Ferrari desde el Gran Premio de Europa hasta el Gran Premio de Bélgica, cuando fue sustituido por Giancarlo Fisichella. * Nelson Piquet: Fue despedido de Renault tras el Gran Premio de Hungría según hizo público el propio piloto el 3 de agosto de 2009. * Romain Grosjean: Es el sustituto de Nelson Piquet en Renault desde el Gran Premio de Europa. * Giancarlo Fisichella: Es el sustituto de Luca Badoer en Ferrari a partir del Gran Premio de Italia después de conseguir un segundo puesto y los primeros puntos con Force India. * Vitantonio Liuzzi: Es el sustituto de Giancarlo Fisichella en Force India a partir del Gran Premio de Italia. * Kamui Kobayashi: Es el sustituto de Timo Glock desde el Gran Premio de Brasil, ya que Glock sufrió un fuerte golpe en Japón. Cambios de reglas thumb|Las escuderías podrán volver a usar [[neumáticos lisos.]] El 22 de diciembre de 2006, la FIA hizo públicos los cambios de reglamento para el año 2009:FIA (07-11-2008), FIA Formula One 2009 Technical Regulations * La FIA realiza cambios en el peso de vehículo y el tamaño de neumático y además, el documento incluye los detalles del Sistema de Recuperación de Energía Cinética o KERS en sus siglas en inglés. Es un dispositivo de freno regenerador que es diseñado para recuperar la energía cinética del vehículo que normalmente es disipada como el calor durante el frenado. La energía recuperada podría ser almacenada eléctricamente, en una batería o un supercondensador, o mecánicamente, en un volante, para el empleo como una fuente de poder de aceleración adicional. * Después de la prohibición en 1998, Bridgestone proporcionará neumáticos lisos (slicks) en 2009 tras el permiso recibido por la FIA.Autosport (27-03-2008), Bridgestone eyeing slick warm-up cure, en autosport.com. * Los motores tendrán una duración mínima de tres carreras.AS (05-11-2008), La FIA confirma que los motores deberán durar tres carreras, en AS.com. * La FIA marcará un tope presupuestario a los equipos todos los años, empezando por este.ITV Sports (19-01-2008), 2009 Budget Cup, en itv-f1.com. * Todos los elementos aerodinámicos que estaban sobre el chasis del coche desaparecen. El alerón trasero disminuirá de tamaño y el delantero podrá moverse en función de lo que decida el piloto desde el coche. Cambios de derechos televisivos * : La BBC recupera los derechos de las carreras en Gran Bretaña a la misma cadena que se los quitó en 1996, ITV. La BBC será propietaria de estos derechos durante cinco temporadas.Fórmula 1 (20-03-2008), 2009 The BBC wins rights to UK Formula One coverage, en formula1.com. * : Telecinco pierde los derechos en favor de la empresa Mediapro, que los compró cuando salieron a concurso. La empresa española cede estos derechos a la cadena laSexta, donde tiene un porcentaje accionarial, durante cinco años.Sport Business(16-05-2007), MEDIAPRO WINS F1 TV RIGHTS IN SPAIN, en sportbusiness.com. * : TV7 se ha hecho con los derechos de las carreras para el territorio búlgaro para las tres próximas temporadas. Se las ha comprado a la cadena bTV.Telemaniac (12-05-2007), tv7 взе формула 1 (en búlgaro), en telemaniac.com. * - - - - : La cadena filial de ESPN, Star Sports se ha hecho con los derechos televisivos de la Fórmula 1 durante las próximas cinco temporadas (sin contar la presente), que difundirá, además de a estos cinco países, a 21 más ubicados en Asia. * : GlobalTV adquiere por tiempo aún indefinido los derechos televisivos de la Fórmula 1. * : Viasat Motor consigue los derechos por 3 años, sustituyendo a la cadena TV6.Newsdesk (06-10-2008), VIASAT FÖRLÄNGER RÄTTIGHETERNA TILL FORMEL 1 (en sueco), en newsdesk.se. * : TV3 Puls obtiene los derechos que poseía TV2. * : La cadena ANT1 ha adquirido los derechos por tres años y sustituirá a Alpha TV como difusor de este deporte. Presentaciones de monoplazas thumb|[[Sebastian Vettel al volante del Red Bull RB5 en el Circuito de Jerez.]] thumb|[[Kimi Räikkönen conduciendo su F60 en Bahrein.]] Las presentaciones de los vehículos para 2009, confirmadas por las propias escuderías, aparecen ordenadas cronológicamente: Calendario y resultados generales Resultados de Grandes Premios El siguiente calendario para la temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1 fue confirmado por la FIA.Fórmula 1, 2009 FIA Formula One World Championship Race Calendar (en inglés), en formula1.com. * Posición y puntos obtenidos por pilotos y escudería al finalizar un Gran Premio: 1º = 10 puntos, 2º = 8 puntos, 3º = 6 puntos, 4º = 5 puntos, 5º = 4 puntos, 6º = 3 puntos, 7º = 2 puntos, 8º = 1 punto. Campeonato de pilotos (Gran Premio: en negrita indica pole position; en cursiva indica vuelta rápida) |} # Pilotos que se retiraron pero que su posición se considera definitiva por llegar a completar el 90% de la carrera. * En el Gran Premio de Australia, Jarno Trulli finalizó tercero, pero al día siguiente fue penalizado con 25 segundos por una maniobra en la que se veía involucrado Lewis Hamilton durante la carrera, perdiendo en manos del piloto británico su posición y sus puntos. Posteriormente, tras varios análisis de la maniobra, la FIA descalificó a Hamilton acusándolo de engañar a los comisarios, y devolviéndole a Trulli el tercer puesto y los seis puntos del campeonato.El Mundo (02-04-2009)Hamilton, descalificado por 'engañar deliberadamente a los comisarios', en elmundo.com * En el Gran Premio de Malasia se suspendió la carrera antes del 75% de su totalidad, por tanto, los pilotos reciben la mitad de puntos. Estadísticas del campeonato de pilotos * Giancarlo Fisichella disputó los primeros 12 Grandes Premios con la escudería Force India-Mercedes, y luego disputó los otros 5 Grandes Premios con la escudería Ferrari. Campeonato de constructores |} # Pilotos que no terminaron el Gran Premio pero que se clasificaron completando más del 90% de la distancia de la carrera. * En el Gran Premio de Malasia se suspendió la carrera antes del 75%, por tanto, los pilotos recibieron la mitad de puntos. Estadísticas del campeonato de constructores Referencias Véase también * Fórmula 1 * Campeonato Mundial de Pilotos de Fórmula 1 * Temporada 2008 de Fórmula 1 * Temporada 2010 de Fórmula 1 Categoría:Temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1